Despicable Sugar Falls
'Despicable Sugar Falls '''is a Fan-Fiction and a Crossover between ''Gravity Falls, Sugar Rush, and Despicable Me. It is about a big adventure, that will happen between the 3 diferent worlds. Characters Protagonists *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Gru *Edith *Agnes *Margo Deuteragonists *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Uncle Stan *Pacifica Northwest *Candy Chiu *King Candy Triagonists *Waddles *Candlehead *Rancis Fluggerbutter *Grenda *Gru's Minions *Jubileena Bing-Bing *Crumbelina DiCaramelo *Snowanna Rainbeau *Gloyd Orangeboar *Swizzle Marlakey *Sergeant Calhoun *Wendy Corduro *Soos *Dr. Nefario *Bill Cipher Others *Minty Zaki *Lucy Wilde *Sour Bill *Wynchel and Duncan *Sugar Rush Citizens *Ms. Hattie *Penny *'Lil Gideon Gleeful *Old Man McGucket Prologue » In Gravity Falls Mabel: Comen on Dipper! We gotta go! Dipper: Just wait! I'm working on this. Mabel: On what? Dipper: You remmenber when we found that Gnomes? Well, i discovered this on their hideout. *Shows Mabel a shiny crystal* Mabel: Woah, what thoes that do? Dipper: It is super powerfull! So, i created this super machine, that can leave us to other worlds. Mabel: And using the crystal to make it work, with it's power? Dipper: Yup. Well, let's try it out... *Puts the crystal on a little capsule, has the portal oppens* It works! *It appears Sugar Rush from the other side of the portal Mabel: CANDY! *Runs into Sugar Rush* Dipper: Wait, Mabel! *Runs after her* Story Chapter 1 Mabel and Dipper both entered Sugar Rush, Mabel runned after a Candy Cane Tree, and started eating it. Dipper: Mabel, what are you doing?! We don't even know were we are! Mabel: *Eating the Candy Cane Tree* Just look back. Dipper: *Looks back, and sees a gigant world made out of sugar, sweets, and tracks and racers everywhere* What the... where are we? Mabel: I don't know, but this place just turned into my favorite place to take a lunch. Dipper: *Facepalm* Look, let's go see this. *Gets to a cliff, and sees some gigant words saying: "Sugar Rush"* Well, it seems we're in Sugar Rush. Mabel: Is it there more sugar? *Makes a goofy smile* Dipper: *Facepalm again* Let's just keep moving. » At the Junkyard Dipper: Look, there's alot of pieces of karts made out of sweets. Mabel: Hum, strange. What type of world can be to tasty, and anyone have alredy eated it all? Dipper: Look, there! *Points to some racers driving* Mabel: Wow, that birthday cake looks yummy! Dipper: *Waves* Hey-o! Yo, racers! You guys with karts made out of sweets! Taffyta and Candlehead stop her karts, in front of Dipper. Taffyta: Yes? Dipper: Can you please give us a short description of the place where we are? Taffyta: You're in Sugar Rush. A world where everything sweet, and a racing game with the best tracks ever. All rulled by our President, Vanellope von Scheetz. Any more thing? Dipper: Thank you! Candlehead: Hey, one question, why is that girl eating that lollipops flowers? Mabel: THEY'RE DELICIOUS! Dipper: *Facepalm* Well, anyways, thanks for the help. Taffyta and Candlehead drive off. Dipper: Let's go Mabel. Let's explore this place! » Back to were the Portal was open Soos, Uncle Stan, Waddles, Candy Chiu, Wendy and Grenda were waiting for Dipper and Mabel at the shop, but they seen that they won't come, so they went to their room Candy Chiu: *Knocks at the door* Hello there? Soos: They dosen't answer? Uncle Stan: Leave this to me. *Opens the door with his key* Hey kids, you have work to do. The door opens, and the only think they see is the portal. Wendy: Wow, what's that? Uncle Stan: It's a portal, that is been powered by... a POWER CRYSTAL! Grenda: Wow, it is there a world of sweets on the other side! *Puts her arm inside the portal* Soos, Candy Chiu and Grenda walk in Sugar Rush. Soos: Wow, this is cool. Wendy: What is a Power Crystal? Uncle Stan: They're very powerfull and rare. Wendy and Uncle Stan also enter Sugar Rush. Candy Chiu: Let's go find them! They can't be very far from here. CHAPTER 2 Back at sugar rush, mabel and dipper go to the castle and talk to the president, when they go to the front castle door, the oreo guards gaurded mabel and dipper. Oreo GUARD #1: Hault,names please? Dipper: I'm dipper pines and this is my sister mabel.we're here because we want to speak to the president named Vanellope Von Schweetz. Oreo GUARD #2: She's in the race track. you'll talk to her after the race. Mabel: do you have anymore sweets? Oreo GUARD #3: She's alittle too weird for a twin. anyway, the president is at the race track you can go and see the race if you want. Dipper: where's the race? Oreo GUARD #4: It's on the other side of sugar rush. Dipper and Mabel: THANK YOU OREO GUARDS. The Oreo guards waved good bye. when Soos, Uncle Stan, Waddles, Candy chiu, Wendy, and Grenda are looking for Mabel and Dipper, they heard a vroom,vroom,vroom sound,the racers drived by everyone scattered out of the way. Swizzle: OUT OF THE WAY, POPS. Gruncle Stan: Why you little candy suckers i'm gonna... Snowanna: Wazz off, Grandpa. Stan is getting angry, Soos and Wendy stopped Stan. Wendy: Mr.Pines, calm down. they're just kids in treat cars. Stan: but that boy with the afro called me grandpa. Candy chiu: i'm pretty sure that's not a boy, it's a girl. Stan: boy,girl who cares. let's just find mabel and dipper so we can get out of this candy nightmare. AT the race track, dipper look at the racers cashing in they're gold coins and to their carts. Dipper: Mabel, i've never seen so many candy treats in my life. Mabel:* stomach hurts, moaning and groaning* Don't say candy. Dipper: I told you not to eat too much candy. Soon, little marshmallow person got a traffic light. the light turned red, then yellow, and then green the racers go super fast. Dipper: you can see the racers on the jumbotron, Mabel. Mabel? Mabel: * Mabel throws up behind a rock and sit on a rock* i'm not gonna eat or do anything ever again. At the track, *Swizzle got hit by a gumball at gumball gorge. *adorabeezle got a power-up ??? POWER - UP *Adorabeezle fired a scoop of vanilla ice cream, shoot at Jubileena ??? OOOOOOOOOH! ALA-MODE!??? adorabeezle's peppermint people laughed and cheered, dipper is alittle impressed. torvald batterbutter drive to get a sweet seeker. ??? SWEET SEEKERS??? torvald got a candy cannon that fires fireball candy pieces.. Torvald: Eat fire candy candy suckers. She fired fireball candy pieces to three racers. One hit snowanna, One hit gloyd, Adorabeezle turned around, she screamed and she got hit. Meanwhile, they hear cheering and car noises. Stan: Hey, a race track with... candy people. Grennda: CANDY!!!!!!!!! Candy chiu: Grennda,no! Don't eat the candy people. Dipper and mabel turned around they saw grennda running to the candy people when the race is over, candy people and racers screamed and runaway. Mabel: Grennda, no what are you doing? snap out of it. *Mabel slap Grennda across the face. Grennda is back.* Grennda: MABEL! Mabel and Grennda hugged, Everyone crowd around Mabel and Dipper for a group hug. The racers came back and alittle disappointed. Vanellope: Hi, who are you two? Dipper: I'm Dipper and this is my twin Sister Mabel. Minty Zaki: Who's the creepy old man with the eye patch? Dipper: That's our great uncle gruncle stan. Adorabeezle: And who are they? Mabel: That's my friends Candy and Grennda. Gloyd Orangeboar: She almost ate our candy citizens when we are racing Grennda apologized to the racers Rancis Fluggerbutter: who are these guys? Dipper: that's Wendy, Soos, and.. Mabel: WADDLES! Mabel hugged waddles Dipper: Hey, are you vanellope Von Schweetz ? The president of sugar rush? Vanellope: yes. yes i am. so what brings you here in sugar rush? Dipper: Me and my sister came here to find a crystal to get us home all the way to gravity falls. Is there another way to get back home? Vanellope: As a matter of fact there is. can i borrow that journal, dipper? Dipper: sure! * Dipper gave Vanellope the journal and flip a few pages.* Vanellope: here it is. you get another crystal at the ice ice canyon. Soos: what is the ice ice canyon? Crumbelina: It's an ice land on the icy north of sugar rush just pass the frosty cup cove. Dipper: thank you. let's go. Nougetsia: Wait, be careful there's a giant ice monster on the top of the ice, ice canyon. Stan: I ain't scared of no giant ice monster. CHAPTER 3 At the ice ice canyon, they grabbed the ice. by the time they got the crystal, they heard a roaring noise. ???ROAR??? The giant ice monster came out, everyone screamed and they run away and they opened the portal, when the portal opened it leads them to another dimension. Wendy: Where are we? Dipper: I don't know Soon, little yellow things strolled outside and they talk gibberish too. Wendy: What is this place? Dipper: I'm not sure, but it reminds me of a movie. Mabel: Let's go see who lives in the house. *They go up to the front porch and Stan ringed the doorbell. Someone opened the foor, it's Agnes Agnes: Hello. Who are you? . Gallery Poster.jpg|A Poster for the Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon